1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to training equipment for use with laser-guided weapons including bombs, rockets and artillery shells.
2. Description of Prior Art
There is a large stockpile in the military inventory of laser-guided munitions. To insure that the services achieve maximum effect from such weapons requires a sophisticated training program. Available training facilities include ground based electronic training stations, field training using Multiple Integrated Laser Engagement System (MILES) type system, which employs a laser version of the old game called “Tag”, and field training using “live” training rounds. The use of ground based electronic stations, while useful for introductory training, is not the preferred method. Field training is a far more effective method. For MILES training systems, however, target ranges are limited to 3 kilometers or less because of output power limitations with state-of-the-art laser diodes. There are also problems with bore sighting of the existing MILES training systems. Field training using live training rounds, while the preferred method, is extremely limited, due to the expense and availability of the training rounds.
There is a need for an improved system of training designator operators under more realistic field conditions. As an example, for the Army Apache aircraft platform, gunners are tasked to designate targets for the laser guided Hellfire missile system. Because retrofit of the aircraft with MILES equipment is time consuming, and has performance characteristics not matching the tactical laser, it is not frequently used. Currently, training and scoring of Apache gunners is done after the training exercise using videotape from the weapons system. This delayed feedback to the gunner degrades training effectiveness.